


Until we fall

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Canon, Domestic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sta cadendo. Man mano che perde il controllo sulla sua Grazia, Jimmy Novak torna in superficie. Dean non è certo di cosa questo possa significare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Until we fall  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Dean/Jimmy Novak  
>  **Words** : 11.446  
>  **Genere** : Generale, Romantico  
>  **Rating:** PG-13/SAFE  
>  **Warnings** : Alternative Canon – Season seven, Domestic, Minor Character Death, Dean!centric, Supportive!Sam  
>  **Summary:** Castiel sta cadendo. Man mano che perde il controllo sulla sua Grazia, Jimmy Novak torna in superficie. Dean non è certo di cosa questo possa significare.  
>  **Chapter:** 3/3
> 
> **Note** : Odio un po' questa storia perché ci ho messo secoli per finirla, perché non è quello che volevo scrivere e perché ha una serie di punti deboli qua e là; also, è stata un parto e non sono riuscita a rileggerla come avrei dovuto. Sento di aver scritto – più che qualcosa che inizia e si conclude – solo una parentesi della vicenda, e difatti ci sono alcune cose che rimangono in sospeso (come il rapporto tra Dean e Cas). È stata scritta prima di tutto per la Maritombola di [maridichallenge](maridichallenge.livejournal.com) con il prompt 90: X e Y, insieme da molto tempo, fronteggiano la presenza di Z, per cui provano entrambi attrazione, a cui ho dato un'interpretazione, ehm, molto soggettiva? Poi per il contest "[Show me your teeth](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10752769/Show-Me-Your-Teeth-Multifandom-Originali-/discussione.aspx)" indetto da Mrs. Bored con il pacchetto N°4 "I don't need to be fixed". Also, questa storia non sarebbe qui senza che [Chibimuff](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=182029) sopportasse i miei deliri <3 Ultima noticina, l'ho scritta anche come regalo di natale per Alessia, a cui devo ancora quella del compleanno dell'anno scorso.

**I**

While I powder my nose,

He will powder his gums,

And if I try to get close, 

He is already gone.  


 

Dean non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sta succedendo.

Non è come se la sua vita non fosse già piena di cose strane (ed è un eufemismo, perché quello che fanno per vivere va ben oltre lo strano) ma con questo crede di aver appena toccato nuovi picchi di stranezza. 

Sono nel mezzo del Texas, in una tavola calda qualunque ai bordi di un'autostrada qualunque, senza un caso e con la pancia vuota. Sam parla di un fantasma a uno stato di distanza, mentre Castiel lo ascolta con aria vagamente attenta e Dean sta per dare un morso al suo dannato hamburger, perché non mangia decentemente da due giorni e ha fisicamente bisogno di farlo. Ed è lì che succede.

La testa di Castiel si inclina in quella maniera così familiare, come un cane che ha appena sentito uno strano rumore; e poi, con un gesto improvviso, gli strappa il panino dalle mani e lo divora in tre bocconi, senza una sola pausa per respirare. Questa non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni. Perché Castiel è un angelo del signore, e l'ultima volta che ha controllato gli angeli del signore non rubavano il pranzo a cacciatori affamati. 

Certo, forse in altre circostanze la cosa non gli sarebbe sembrata così allarmante, pensa Dean. Non gli sarebbe apparsa come un abbassamento di tensione in un cavo elettrico, come se qualcosa non fosse per niente a posto. L'unica volta che Dean aveva visto Castiel mangiare c'era di mezzo un'apocalisse e un cavaliere, e l'esperienza non aveva portato niente di buono.

Sam gli lancia un'occhiata di traverso, una di quelle tutte contrariate e preoccupate che lo fanno sempre sentire come se il mondo stesse per crollare e Dean ne fosse l'epicentro. Smette di battere le dita sulla tastiera «Dean» inizia, lentamente, con quel suo tono da _c'è qualcosa che non va_ «Credo che questo non sia Castiel»

Ecco, appunto. Niente di buono. 

Castiel – o chiunque sia – alza entrambe le sopracciglia, rivolgendo ad entrambi uno sguardo beffardo prima di allungare una mano verso la birra (sempre di Dean) e buttarla giù. Quella, da sola, è una prova in favore della teoria di Sam.

Dean ha già visto Castiel  _non essere_ Castiel, prima in un futuro non realizzato e poi in un vecchio scantinato, con le porte del purgatorio aperte e Leviatani che parlavano con la sua voce. Sa riconoscere quando c'è qualcosa di diverso e preferisce ignorare il brivido freddo che gli percorre la schiena, il modo in cui la sua gola si chiude mentre la persona davanti a lui chiede alla cameriera se ne può  _avere ancora_ e  _almeno altri tre_ . 

Sam gli rivolge un altro sguardo. Il Non Castiel accenna un sorriso divertito « Ovviamente non sono Castiel» dice, e Dean non è per niente sicuro di quale versione abbia di fronte, adesso; se l'amarezza che trasuda da quelle parole sia sempre stata lì da qualche parte, o se provenga da una nuova forma ancora. Non è ben sicuro di volerlo sapere, di voler capire chi è quella persona che tamburella le dita sul tavolo e contrae il viso come se la loro stupidità fosse un peso per l'umanità, sembrando troppo strano e troppo poco aggrottato.

In ogni caso, sapere che quello non è Castiel non gli migliora la giornata, proprio per niente. Al massimo gli fa venire voglia di distruggere qualcosa, tipo subito, e di mandare a puttane tutto e tutti, perché quello non è Castiel, e Castiel se ne è già andato talmente tante volte che, per un piccolo secondo, non è sicuro di poter affrontare anche questo. Poi Sam parla, fortunatamente, perché Dean non avrebbe avuto un briciolo della sua cautela «Come sarebbe a dire che non sei Castiel?»

L'altro, allora, fa un sorriso storto. Inevitabilmente, si sente ancora rabbrividire «Sono Jimmy» risponde, scrollando le spalle e accogliendo con un enorme sorriso la cameriera e i suoi hamburgers.

Sam fa una faccia che è tutta un programma «Jimmy» ripete «Jimmy Novak.  _Quel_ Jimmy Novak»

Jimmy annuisce, prendendo un morso di uno degli hamburger e chiudendo gli occhi « _Dio_ » mormora, in una voce che è più di Cas che di Jimmy «Questi mi sono mancati»

Dean ha la gola secca, la consapevolezza che in tutte quelle volte in cui Cas non era Cas c'era stato Jimmy Novak; e che lui se ne era dimenticato. Come se fosse semplice dimenticare di quanto Cas è stato rieducato, perché la sua merdosissima famiglia non poteva permettere che scegliesse di combattere una guerra diversa; della volta in cui era tornato, raccapricciante e imponente, e era stato troppo stupido per capire immediatamente che anche quello non era Cas. Dean l'ha dimenticato. Si dimenticano tutte queste cose quando il tuo migliore amico decide di tradirti. 

«Questo cosa significa?»

Jimmy Novak alza gli occhi e  _sorride_ . È sottile e Dean non si è neanche reso conto di aver parlato, di aver chiesto e formulato la domanda sbagliata «Dov'è Cas?»

_Servo il paradiso. Non servo gli umani. E certamente, non servo te._

«Castiel sta cadendo»

**

Sente Sam trattenere il respiro, gli occhi lievemente spalancati. Dean guarda Jimmy aggredire i propri hamburgers, lasciando loro assorbire l'informazione. Ma non c'è niente da assorbire, qui. Niente di diverso da ciò che Dean sapeva ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare.

Dean sa che Castiel sta perdendo la Grazia, che è come se si stesse sgretolando e i suoi frammenti giacessero dietro ad ogni passo mosso verso l'umanità. C'è sempre stata questa cosa, in Castiel, il rimanere costantemente in bilico tra l'essere una creatura terribilmente potente e spaventosa, e l'essere solo _Cas_. Per questo non si è sorpreso quando è iniziato lentamente ad accadere. Si tratta di minuzie, dal più piccolo starnuto, al modo in cui lo vede rabbrividire nel mezzo del midwest – stringendosi nel suo trench coat e cercando calore strofinando le mani –, fino a quello in cui prova ad andarsene e non ci riesce (il cuore di Dean perde un battito. Non dovrebbe sentirsi felice). 

Qualunque cose gli stesse succedendo, aveva chiuso Castiel in un tetro silenzio. Per questo Dean si era ritrovato a pensare che stesse solo, inevitabilmente, cadendo. 

Ma non aveva previsto Jimmy. Anche perché credeva che il povero bastardo fosse morto due apocalissi prima, o che Castiel l'avesse lasciato andare in una specie di meritata eutanasia. Non sa cosa significhi, il fatto che ci sia Jimmy. Non sa se dovrebbe dare di testa o se rimanere calmo e ringraziare che non si tratti di altri mostri, di altre creature da soffocare nel sangue, quindi non fa niente di niente se non guardare Sam agitarsi al suo fianco come se avesse i vestiti cosparsi di polvere pruriginosa. 

«Questo cosa significa, esattamente?» Sam gesticola. È sempre un brutto segno, quando lo fa. Significa che non ha la situazione sotto controllo, che presto cercherà un aiuto che Dean non saprà dargli. «Che Cas sta... ?»

Dean non crede di aver mai visto Sam tanto preoccupato per altri che non fossero lui. Non che avessero mai avuto qualcuno – tranne quelle poche, scelte persone – per cui esserlo, qualcuno in cui avere fiducia; e questo scava un piccolo buco nel suo petto.

Jimmy, però, non parla finché non finisce di mangiare, guardandoli con la bocca piena e masticando attentamente boccone dopo boccone «Quello che ho detto» con una punta di divertimento, aggiunge «Sta diventando umano» poi fa una smorfia, lasciando cadere uno sguardo malinconico verso i panini, e il suo volto cambia. Uno sbalzo di tensione, e quando rialza lo sguardo – scuro e blu e penetrante – Dean sa che quello è di nuovo Castiel, anche se il nodo alla gola non se ne va. 

Castiel si acciglia, squadra il piatto con gli avanzi di hamburgers, e torna su Dean e Sam «Chiedo scusa per l'incidente» dice, come una fottuta macchina che denota un malfunzionamento. «Non era previsto»

Certo che non era previsto. Se lo fosse stato quel figlio di puttana avrebbe fatto meglio ad avvertire; o a scusarsi; o a ricordargli di star ancora possedendo un altro essere umano.

«Che cosa è appena successo, Cas?» Sam ringhia, praticamente. Dean rimane in silenzio.

«Ho perso il controllo» prende una piccola pausa, allontanando il piatto «Temo potrebbe accadere ancora»

Dean ha mal di testa. Si muove per prendere l'hamburger avanzato da quelli di Jimmy, ma scopre di non volerlo mangiare. Castiel sembra non voler dire nient'altro e Sam continua a battere il piede in modo snervante. Non possono fare finta che non sia successo nulla, anche se qualcosa gli dice che è proprio ciò che Cas sembra desiderare. Sam, d'altro canto, vuole che sia Dean a chiederlo. 

«Cas» dice Dean piano, costringendosi a guardarlo negli occhi. Le sue spalle sono tese, perfettamente dritte, e il suo sguardo è tutto meno che gentile. È in grado di riconoscere qualcosa di brutto, qualcosa che non dovrebbe appartenere a Castiel, a un essere così potente e lontano. E invece è tutto lì, palpabile, umano. Dean si sente improvvisamente male, perché Castiel non dovrebbe conoscere quel livello di disperazione «Cosa sta succedendo?»

Castiel si umetta il labbro inferiore e sbatte le palpebre, ma non sembra capire davvero ciò che gli è stato chiesto «Ho sonno» risponde, e Dean pensa che sarà una lunga, lunga giornata.

**

Non sa dire se Castiel si mostri più disgustato dal fatto di aver appena manifestato il bisogno di dormire o all'idea di dover informare i Winchester dell'incidente Jimmy. Ne parla come se dovesse vomitare di lì a poco, e Dean non riesce a decidere se questo lo irriti a morte o meno. Sam, di certo, è molto più propenso all'ascolto di lui. 

«Quindi, fammi capire bene» Dean si massaggia le palpebre. L'hamburger è ormai freddo, e la cameriera continua a lanciare sguardi storti al loro tavolo «Man mano che i tuoi superpoteri evaporano, perdi il controllo del tuo bambolotto?» 

Castiel contrae la mascella « _Tramite_ , Dean» lo corregge, e lo si può letteralmente vedere far leva su millenni di pazienza. Qualcosa come “ _Ho partecipato alla distruzione di Babilonia, allora posso sopportare questo povero essere umano_ ” o sul genere. 

«E ogni quanto accadrà la cosa del... sì... Jimmy?»

Castiel lo guarda senza battere ciglio. Poi, non senza un certo rammarico, stende le labbra «Non lo so»

_Non lo so_. Sono solo tre parole, ma questo basta per far saltare qualcosa nel cervello di Dean, perché significa che ci saranno altre volte in cui Castiel semplicemente non sarà più Castiel, senza controllo e senza previsione.

«Jimmy non è abbastanza forte per prevalere a lungo»

Dean annuisce, e non ha bisogno di sapere altro. Decide di non avere più fame – una cosa del genere farebbe passare la fame a chiunque – e così pagano, comprano acqua e snack per il viaggio e caricano Castiel sui sedili posteriori dell'Impala, anche se tutto in lui indica che preferirebbe fare una lavanda gastrica piuttosto che andare con loro. Ma Dean gli apre lo sportello e Castiel lo guarda velocemente, salendo senza opporsi. 

Appena cento metri dopo, è già addormentato. 

È strano vedere Castiel dormire. Dean lo sbircia dallo specchietto retrovisore, osservandolo come se stesse studiando una particolare forma di vita aliena, e infine trova particolarmente ironico che quella sia la sua vera, prima esplicita forma di umanità. 

Sam guarda fuori dal finestrino per un po', lasciando l'Impala immersa nel silenzio. «Non sembravi sorpreso»

Dean prende un piccolo respiro «Per Jimmy? Amico, non pensavo neanche che il bastardo fosse ancora vivo»

Sam mette su un cipiglio, uno simile a quello che metteva da bambino ogni volta che papà spariva, abbandonandoli senza soldi in qualche motel «Non parlo di Jimmy» borbotta, come se fosse ovvio e Dean stesse solo evitando le sue domande, come al solito. Naturalmente è così. «Parlavo di Castiel. Sapevi stesse cadendo. Tu... l'avevi _visto_ »

«Castiel è caduto già altre volte, e poi è tornato con tanto di aureola e piumaggio. Non credo che dovremmo preoccuparci»

A quel punto, Castiel sobbalza e si sveglia tutto d'un tratto. Qualsiasi cosa Sam volesse ribattere muore sulle sue labbra, mentre il Texas inizia a scomparire alle loro spalle e Castiel chiede «Siamo arrivati?»

**

La cosa più drammatica della caduta di Castiel è che avviene lentamente. Da questo punto di vista, la si potrebbe paragonare all'inarrestabile degenerazione di una malattia. 

Ci sono dei giorni in cui è lo stesso angelo che ha tirato il culo di Dean fuori dall'inferno, quello che ha visto comparire in un capannone durante una sera d'inverno. Per qualche tempo, Castiel non sembra peggiorare. L'episodio di Jimmy rimane coperto da una patina fastidiosa e preoccupante, che fa sussultare Dean a ogni più piccolo gesto _inusuale_ ; ma non si ripresenta, e questo significa che presto sia lui che Sam lo declasseranno di priorità e che tutto tornerà ad essere normale, qualunque cosa _normale_ possa significare. La sera dopo il loro arrivo in Oklahoma, Castiel è di nuovo al pieno delle sue facoltà, e scompare in un battito d'ali. 

Dean rimane ad osservare il punto dov'era fino a poco prima, aggrottando la fronte, incerto se credere di essersi immaginato Jimmy o meno. Poi decide di fare finta di niente, mentre Sam ha la straordinaria capacità di chiamare Bobby per ben sei volte nell'arco di due ore, perché – si lamenta – Dean fa finta di niente e Castiel sta cadendo. Nessuna possibilità che lui sappia cosa farci, con un angelo caduto. Bobby gli risponde qualcosa come _fottiti_ , e tutto muore lì.

Il caso dell'Oklahoma si dimostra essere un semplice poltergeist, niente che non possano risolvere in un paio di notti. Una cosa noiosa, anche. La parte più stressante si rivela disseppellire le ossa e reprimere la voglia di urlare a Cas di tornare lì e spiegargli che cazzo stia succedendo. 

«Dean, senti, smettila» Sam chiude la zip del suo borsone con uno sbuffo, che probabilmente sarà presto seguito da una faccia piena di pietà «Se sei preoccupato, _chiamalo_ »

«Fottiti, Sam» dice, sentendosi rispondere un «Ma che cosa c'è che non va in te e Bobby? Cerco solo di essere ragionevole!» mentre lascia la stanza, decidendo che ne ha abbastanza di tutto quello. Okay, non sta succedendo niente. Caso chiuso.

Due settimane dopo sono nel Nebraska, Castiel compare nei sedili posteriori e Dean frena così bruscamente da lasciare i segni sull'asfalto. 

**

Tornano da Bobby perché non c'è veramente nient'altro che possano fare e perché decidono di dare priorità all'angelo caduto nel retro dell'Impala rispetto alla caccia di un dannatissimo Leprecauno (Bobby dice che è una roba del genere; Dean non gli crede affatto). 

Castiel rimane in silenzio tutto il tempo. Ha gli occhi pesti, il viso pallido e quando Dean fa una battuta su quanto stia iniziando a puzzare, riceve in cambio una delle peggiori occhiate della sua vita. Arrivati a Silloux Falls, semplicemente scende dalla macchina e entra aggressivamente in casa. 

Sam sbatte gli occhi perplesso, e Dean scappa prima che possa chiedergli qualsiasi cosa. 

«Qual'è il problema, ora?» sbotta Bobby, stringendo gli occhi e accogliendo Sam sulla porta «L'angelo sembra appena uscito da un centro di riabilitazione e Dean si comporta come una principessa senza cavaliere» 

«Hey!» 

«Non fare quella faccia, Dean» grugnisce, alzando le spalle «Fareste meglio a spiegarmi che casino avete combinato» 

Dean fa una smorfia. Il punto è neanche loro lo sanno. Si limitano solo a stare dietro ai capricci di Castiel, questo è tutto, e a sperare che Bobby possa avere delle risposte o, in alternativa, del buon Whisky. 

«Credo che sia, tipo, arrabbiato» dice Sam, mentre portano le loro cose al piano di sopra. Castiel si è limitato a fare su e giù tra il salotto e la casa, stringendo e aprendo i pugni e guardando tutto e tutti come se fosse sul punto di distruggere l'intera città. Poi il suo viso era diventato scuro e, infine, aveva scelto di sedersi, immobile, sulle scale della veranda. Comportamento molto maturo, per una creatura secolare. In qualche modo, forse Dean può capirlo, e può capire anche quello che cerca di dirgli Sam. Castiel è già caduto, sempre perché qualcosa lo aveva involontariamente strappato alla sua natura angelica. Ma, a parte il recente delirio di onnipotenza divina, questa volta non c'è stato nessun segno, nessun evento che giustificasse una cosa del genere o il modo graduale in cui stava succedendo.

«Dovresti parlargli» 

Dean fa una smorfia «Perché io?» 

Sam lo guarda come se non potesse credere che glielo stia veramente chiedendo «Perché condividete un _legame più profondo_ » risponde, e Dean gli sbatte la porta della camera in faccia.

**

Dean non ha mai avuto il sonno pesante. Anche prima di quella stronzata dell'inferno, anche prima che suo padre morisse, non è mai riuscito a riposare decentemente. È così fin da bambino, fin dalla morte di sua madre. Rimane a letto e si appisola per un po', ma quando si sveglia – l'orologio segna le due e mezza di mattina – è costretto ad alzarsi con un brutto mal di testa, e scende le scale maturando l'idea che qualcosa stia andando a fuoco. 

«Che cazzo stai facendo?» 

Castiel gli lancia un'occhiata illeggibile prima di tornare tornare sui fornelli, concentrandosi su una padella con qualcosa di scuro dentro. Tutte queste occhiate incazzate gli stanno facendo saltare i nervi. Dean sbuffa, muovendosi verso il tavolo, lasciandosi cadere sopra una sedia e rimanendo per un po' ad ascoltare in silenzio lo sfrigolio dell'olio. 

Castiel ha il trench coat umido, i capelli scompigliati e le spalle ricurve; gli dà la schiena, lasciandolo immerso in un silenzio assordante. Dean lo odia, ora. Odia il fatto che sia proprio in quella cucina, che la sua testa ricordi un _Mostrami un po' di rispetto_ mormorato anni prima da una creatura eterea e diversa da questa qui, da quest'uomo in trench coat che non è in grado di friggere del dannato bacon; che è la stessa che ha combattuto al suo fianco, spingendolo a fidarsi perché è semplicemente quello che fai quando qualcuno si ribella al Paradiso per seguirti. Dean lo odia perché odia il buco nel petto che Castiel ha lasciato quando ha deciso di smettere di essere quell'angelo.

_Tutto ciò che ho fatto, l'ho fatto per te._

Merdate. Dean si alza facendo rumore, anche se sono le due e mezza di mattina. Da' una gomitata a Castiel, togliendogli la padella dalle mani e buttandola nel lavello. Quella roba non si può mangiare, Dio Santo. Si aspetta che qualche specie di ira divina si abbatta su di lui, senza che succeda niente, e apre l'acqua. Castiel guarda lo strato di vapore che si alza dalla padella, stirando le labbra «È mio dovere metterti al corrente dell'odio che provo nei tuoi confronti in questo momento» 

Dean sogghigna. Ma che ironia. «Quanto mi dispiace» dice, aprendo una mensola e tirando fuori un altro tegame. E aggiunge, con un tono più freddo di quanto avesse potuto sperare «Vorrei sapere cosa ne pensa Jimmy, invece»

Castiel, sorpresa delle sorprese, fa silenzio. Dean si sposta per aprire il frigo, tirare fuori delle uova e dell'altro bacon, e quando torna per cuocerle Castiel è rimasto immobile, senza dire una parola. Dean evita il suo sguardo, accendendo il gas. Le loro spalle si sfiorano appena. 

«Jimmy ti odia» dice Castiel a bassa voce, guardando fisso la fiammella del gas. Dean sobbalza, il cuore che gli schizza in gola con una velocità tale da fargli perdere un respiro. «Indipendentemente dall'avermi buttato via la cena» continua, con questo tono strano, come se stesse valutando bene ogni cosa prima di parlare.

Per qualche motivo, il fatto che Jimmy Novak lo odi non lo sorprende neanche un po'.

«Ma – se questo ti può consolare – l'odio che prova per me è superiore»

Dean non ha niente da dire, niente che possa in qualche modo dissimulare la gravità di quelle parole. Ma, più importante, anche se ci fosse qualcosa non parlerebbe. Castiel sa già che non c'è nulla che possa giustificare l'appropriarsi della vita di un'altra persona, il rubarne fattezze e voce per formare un anello di comunicazione tra divino e terreno, trasformandolo in niente di più – appunto – di un tramite. E non aveva mai pensato che a Castiel questo potesse importare, non fino a quel momento. Jimmy aveva detto _sì_ : agli angeli non serviva di più per fregarsene di tutto il resto. 

Toglie la padella dal fornello, spegnendo il gas mentre ne riversa il contenuto in un piatto. «Che ci fai in cucina alle due di notte, Cas?»

Si sente il rumore di una sedia spostata, il suono gretto della forchetta sulla porcellana. Dean si appoggia alla cucina, prendendo un piccolo respiro, aspettando non sa neanche per cosa. Lui non parlerà, Castiel neppure, e tutto si farà sempre più pesante finché uno dei due non troverà una scusa per andarsene. 

«Sai cosa?» dice allora, il suono della forchetta che continua a martellargli nelle orecchie. Ascoltare quello è più facile che ascoltare tutto ciò che vorrebbe urlargli contro in quel momento, tutta la rabbia che gli si riversa in corpo ogni volta che ricorda di non essere stato abbastanza anche per lui «Sembri dannatamente stanco. Posso cederti il letto, se ti serve. In ogni caso, io...»

Il rumore della forchetta si interrompe bruscamente, come se qualcuno l'avesse improvvisamente fatta scomparire «Non sono stanco, Dean» dice, sottile «Però ho fame, e freddo, e _sto cadendo_. Sto cadendo e non c'è niente che io possa fare per _fermarlo_ , quindi non ho bisogno che tu –» si ferma, e Dean vorrebbe che non si fosse appena voltato verso di lui, che nei suoi occhi – dietro la sottile patina di ira che offusca ogni cosa – non ci fosse paura. 

«Vogliamo solo sapere cosa sta succedendo, okay?» Dean deglutisce «E mi spiace se questo ferisce i tuoi sentimenti, ma non me ne frega un cazzo. Ci serve essere preparati»

Castiel stringe gli occhi, e qualcosa di scuro si fa strada in lui. Respira lentamente, inumidendosi le labbra, inclinando la testa in modo di sfida e increspando le labbra in un sorriso grottesco «A cosa?»

«Al vederti perdere sangue fino a morire, perché se sei umano e ti sparano le tue carni non si rigenerano»

Nessuna risposta. Il viso di Castiel muta in una distesa di vuoto, e distoglie lo sguardo «Non succederà» 

Interessante. Vederlo prendere accordi con un demone non doveva succedere; vederlo morire in un lago non doveva succedere. Invece è successo, e adesso sono lì, con tutte le conseguenze. Per un po' non dicono niente. Castiel si volta rapidamente, finendo le sue uova, e Dean stinge le dita nel bordo della cucina. Prende un lungo respiro, contraendo la mascella «Ne vuoi parlare?»

Castiel stende le spalle, mentre Dean indugia su ogni piega del suo trench coat, su ogni motivo per cui non vuole avere quella conversazione. Fa male. 

«Non è semplice» Castiel sussurra appena «C'è... è complicato da spiegare» 

«Anche Crowley era complicato da spiegare»

Castiel tace. Dean si pente immediatamente di quello che ha detto. L'essere arrabbiati non giustifica l'essere meschini. Una parte di lui, la stessa consapevole del modo in cui non riesca più a fidarsi totalmente di nessuno, sa anche che Castiel in quel momento è spezzato, rotto come una stella di vetro che si schianta verso il suolo; ma che, molto spesso, a nessuno importa quanto tu possa essere danneggiato. 

«Qualche volta perdo il controllo su Jimmy» 

Questa è una cosa che Dean non si aspetta. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, tornando a mettere a fuoco la lurida cucina di Bobby.

«È iniziato nel momento in cui ho sentito la Grazia... _scivolare_ » dice l'ultima parola con incertezza, un'inflessione strana nella pronuncia, simile a quella che avrebbe avuto uno straniero nel tentare di tradurre una parola in un'altra lingua «Non pensavo che sarebbe successo di nuovo.» 

«Ma è successo» 

Castiel annuisce «Continuerà a succedere. Durante la caduta sono instabile, non riesco ad impedirlo» 

Lasciando la stretta sulla cucina, Dean fa involontariamente un passo avanti, come se il suo corpo tendesse verso Castiel. Gli capita continuamente, soprattutto quando non vorrebbe che fosse così. 

«La mia Grazia si sta trasformando in anima. È un processo lento».

«È doloroso?» 

Castiel stringe le labbra «Come potrebbe non esserlo?» 

**

**II**

So we lay in the dark,

Cause we've got nothing to say.

Just the beating of hearts,

Like two drums in the grey.

 

Il giorno seguente Dean prende da parte Bobby e Sam e spiega loro la situazione. Bobby aggrotta la fronte, si sistema la visiera del cappellino e stappa una bottiglia di tequila. Sam, seduto in un angolo della stanza, le mani incastrate tra le ginocchia, alza gli occhi su di lui «Sta cadendo per davvero?» domanda, ed è sorpreso. Certo che sta cadendo per davvero. Dubita che ci siano modi di cadere per finta. E forse è proprio per questo che sta succedendo piano piano. Forse tutte le altre cadute sono state false cadute, troppo veloci e brusche per essere crudeli quanto avrebbero dovuto. Sam sembra scosso, si passa una mano tra i capelli «Come può una Grazia trasformarsi in anima?»

«Se ci tieni a saperlo, va' a chiederglielo» sbotta Dean, prendendo a sua volta un sorso di tequila e guadagnandosi una smorfia brevettata Sam Winchester. 

«Sono le nove di mattina, Dean»

«Da qualche parte saranno pur le tre di notte»

Così Castiel inizia semplicemente a vegetare in casa di Bobby. Non dorme, non ancora, si ostina a dire di non averne bisogno, mentre il suo viso diventa ogni giorno più cupo. Passa il suo tempo mettendo in ordine le cose, allineando bicchieri e piatti, togliendo strati di polvere da logori manuali, sistemando in ordine alfabetico tutti i volumi del vecchio testamento. Vederlo muoversi fa venire mal di testa. Sam, nell'inattività, legge e gli rompe le scatole su quello che manca in frigo, sul perché dovrebbe coprirsi di più prima di uscire e sull'importanza delle verdure nella sua dieta. Dean fa una smorfia e torna in mezzo ai rottami dell'autorimessa, alla ricerca di pezzi che di tanto in tanto gli vengono chiesti da Bobby. 

Dopo i primi tre giorni sente che se non uscirà presto di casa per fare qualsiasi cosa – o uccidere qualsiasi cosa – impazzirà. Ma qualsiasi divinità, essere o creatura governi il mondo, non sembra essere d'accordo con lui. Il tempo inizia a farsi sempre più inclemente, e una serie di bruschi temporali li costringono tutti in casa, tutti nella stessa stanza, a guardare televisione e _riposare_. Dio santo. Potrebbe essere la fine del mondo.

Dean agita freneticamente una gamba, sorseggiando quella che sembra essere l'ultima birra avanzata, mentre in tv replicano il finale di stagione della seconda serie di _Dr. Sexy, MD_. Castiel ha smesso di pulire: è fermo ad osservare attraverso una finestra, con i polpastrelli, poggiati sul vetro, che lasciano le loro impronte nel velo di condensa. Indossa ancora il suo trench coat, ridotto a uno stato indecente. Così come nega il sonno, sembra negare anche l'idea di una doccia. Sam dice di pazientare, di dargli tempo, ed è quello che sta facendo. Qualche volta sono capaci di rimanere nella stessa stanza per ore senza rivolgersi uno sguardo, e quando succede è come se qualcosa morisse a poco a poco.

«Dovresti veramente fare una doccia»

Con un movimento lento, Castiel si volta. Oh. Non ha bisogno d'altro per capire che non è più lui. 

«Jimmy» dice, facendo un cenno del capo, mentre in  _Dr. Sexy_ la dottoressa bionda cerca di tenere in vita il paziente cardiopatico di cui è follemente innamorata. Poi, alzando la bottiglia «Gradisci?» 

Jimmy rimane immobile, le labbra lievemente dischiuse, osservandolo come se fosse incerto. Si schiarisce la gola, e quando gli prende la birra Dean sogghigna appena. Per quanto ne può dire, gli piace Jimmy. Tutto quello che sa di lui proviene indirettamente da Castiel e dalla sua vacanza rieducativa, ma è abbastanza da fargli pensare sia ingiusto che si sia ritrovato fregato dall'apocalisse; che in quel momento sia lì a condividere una birra con lui, in una stanza polverosa e piena di muffa, invece che con sua moglie e sua figlia. Il senso di colpa gli serra lo stomaco. 

Jimmy lo osserva attentamente con la coda dell'occhio, usando quel genere di espressione che rivolgi di solito alle cose brutte della tua vita. Increspa la bocca, staccandola dal collo della bottiglia, e Dean distoglie velocemente lo sguardo. Non sa cosa dire. Sostanzialmente, non ha niente da dire, perché per quanto Jimmy non eserciti neanche una più piccola parte di tutto l'immenso potere che una volta apparteneva a Castiel, neanche un briciolo della sua natura non umana, Dean non si sente a suo agio. 

«Puzzi di benzina, alcol e asfalto. Nei giorni peggiori, anche di sangue e vomito» 

Dean sbatte le palpebre, e ci mette un po' a capire che gli sta parlando. Jimmy sogghigna, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia «Questo per dirti che avresti bisogno di una doccia più di quanto ne abbia bisogno io» scrolla le spalle con noncuranza «Ora, credi che potresti smettere di fissarmi e trovarmi qualcosa da mangiare?»

**

Nella sua assurdità, la situazione è peggiore di quanto potesse pensare. Non solo perché, nel mezzo del pomeriggio, Jimmy Novak lo costringe a alzare il culo dal divano per preparargli da mangiare; ma anche perché a tutto questo segue la parte imbarazzantissima in cui, quando succede, Bobby e Sam sono in cucina a fare i cavoli loro. 

«Quindi, questo è il povero idiota posseduto da Castiel» 

Se esistesse un olimpiade per le parole più inappropriate, Bobby vincerebbe l'oro. Jimmy fa una smorfia, sedendosi al tavolo «Preferisco essere chiamato Jimmy. Mi mette più a mio agio» 

Sam si siede composto, con una faccia che può voler dire solo “ _urg, Dean, perché non mi hai avvisato, avrei voluto essere preparato_ ” ma hey, non è che Dean sia più preparato di lui, quindi che la smetta. Gli da' un pugnetto sul braccio, ottenendo un cambio un grugnito di protesta. 

«Quindi... _Jimmy_ » gracchia Sam, lasciando che cali immediatamente il silenzio. Jimmy guarda Sam, Sam guarda Jimmy e Bobby guarda tutti loro come se assistesse a una competizione di silenzi imbarazzanti. Le uova iniziano a friggere. «Non credo di aver ancora capito come funzioni la cosa di te e Cas» continua Sam, forzando un sorriso. «Voglio dire, se la sua Grazia si sta trasformando in un'anima, allora dove... ?»

«Dove andrà la _mia_ anima?» Jimmy alza gli occhi, mentre Dean gli serve le dannate uova. Le guarda con disgusto. Ingrato. «Quando l'anima di Castiel prenderà il mio posto, credo che morirò» prende una forchettata, distendendo il volto in una smorfia « _Odio_ le uova»

**

In seguito, gli episodi con Jimmy iniziano a moltiplicarsi. Castiel è lì, e un secondo dopo c'è un'altra persona, generalmente pronta a fare qualche battuta sconveniente su chiunque abbia attorno. Sono cose brevi – qualche minuto, a volte una manciata di secondi – che rendono la situazione semplicemente più merdosa di quanto già non sia. Dean ha difficoltà a parlare con Cas, ha difficoltà a vivere senza far niente se non aggiustare vecchi rottami e ha difficoltà a pensare che Jimmy stia _morendo,_ adempiendo, come molti prima di lui, al suo ruolo di comparsa nella battaglia contro il bene e il male firmata Winchester. Solo che non c'è nessuna guerra, ora. Nessun mostro cattivo pronto a uscire da sotto il letto, nessun arcangelo pronto a distruggere la specie umana. Non c'è niente di tutto questo, neanche un motivo valido perché muoia. Jimmy sarebbe dovuto tornare dalla sua famiglia tanto tempo fa, ma la verità è che non ha mai pensato – neanche per un secondo – a Jimmy Novak. Semplicemente si chiede quando il loro lavoro abbia smesso di essere _salvare le persone_ e sia diventato solo _ucciderle_.

Castiel è sempre inflessibile riguardo a tutte le questioni umane, alternando giornate in cui sembra ancora se stesso e altre in cui è solo il fantasma di se stesso. Qualche volta, nel mezzo della notte, sente i suoi passi per il corridoio, dietro la porta della sua stanza; resta in ascolto finché non sfumano al piano di sotto, mentre il suo cuore batte sempre più veloce man mano che si allontanano. Poi non riesce più a dormire, e rimane tutta la notte con la faccia immersa nel cuscino, in attesa. 

«Sono preoccupato per te» dice Sam, giusto qualche giorno dopo. Dean sta cercando di sistemare un ammaccatura nella carrozzeria dell'Impala, e Sam lo sta fissando come se dovesse risolvere ogni suo guaio, anche se probabilmente suo fratello è più tranquillo ora di quanto lo sia mai stato. 

«Non sono quello che sta morendo, Sammy»

Sam trattiene un respiro «Appunto» fiata, stringendo un pugno «E tu sei quel genere di idiota che farebbe un patto con un demone, se questo significasse salvare qualcuno. Quindi dovremmo parlare di Jimmy»

«Non ho intenzione di farlo»

«E di Cas?»

Dean sbuffa, ma non risponde.

**

Man mano che Jimmy ritorna, iniziano a scoprire nuove cose su di lui. Primo, che è pieno di acerbo risentimento. Secondo, che ama i film Disney. Dean ha questa strana idea che Jimmy sia in grado di sopraffare tutta la forza di Castiel solo per guardare ancora una volta _La Bella e la Bestia_. Ovviamente Sam, perché è una grande ragazzina e perché Dean deve aver sbagliato qualcosa nel crescerlo, si unisce al fan club, e un giorno ritorna con una serie di DVD che coprono l'annata Disney dal 1990 ad oggi. Jimmy non è mai lì abbastanza per vederne uno completamente, ma Cas rimane religiosamente di fronte alla televisione fino al termine dei titoli di coda.

«Sai, potresti alzarti dal divano quando ti dicono che è finita»

«Ma è quello che faccio»

Dean sbuffa «Non esattamente» e ci rinuncia, non sono cavoli suoi. Che Castiel faccia quello che vuole e che Jimmy continui a guardare quello che preferisce. Dopo i primi tre giorni di Disney, Castiel fa finalmente una benedettissima doccia e, riluttante, si cambia d'abito. 

Nessuno parla di Jimmy quando Jimmy non c'è. Bobby prova a fare qualche ricerca per cercare di aggiustare la situazione, e Sam lo aiuta quando crede che Dean sia impegnato in altro, un po' in segreto, come se si trattasse di qualcosa di doloroso da cui tenerlo lontano. Senza che capisca il motivo di tutta quella riservatezza, li lascia fare. 

Jimmy, in ogni caso, è meno condiscendente. Una volta compare quando stanno discutendo il caso di presunto vampirismo giusto a qualche città di distanza, mentre Dean sostiene l'idea di andare almeno a dare un'occhiata e Sam se ne esce su quanto sia ingiusto che proponga una cosa del genere, visto che hanno altro a cui pensare.

«Tutta questa premura è adorabile, davvero, compensa quella che non avete avuto fino ad ora»

Tutti sobbalzano, e cala un silenzio così tetro che anche Bobby, a un certo punto, ne ha abbastanza e guarda storto Jimmy. Poi Castiel riprende il controllo, e ricambia le occhiate truci con un'occhiata ancora più truce, solo perché farlo sembra essere il suo hobby preferito. Quella per Dean è particolarmente inclemente. 

Bobby assegna il caso del vampiro a qualcun altro, borbottando un qualcosa come _Idioti_ e _Angeli_ e _Stupidi Idioti_. Sam annuisce e si immerge nel suo laptop; Castiel riprende a guardare La Bella e La Bestia. Dean, solo perché l'alternativa è trovare un metodo originale per il suicidio, si siede al suo fianco, lasciando tra di loro lo spazio sufficiente perché si rispettino gli spazi personali. Cas sussulta comunque, quando lo sente muoversi.

«Mi chiedo perché ti ostini a guardarlo» dice Dean, fissando l'animazione dello schermo senza particolare sentimento. Nel mondo reale, se una Bestia del genere avesse rapito una ragazza del genere, la ragazza sarebbe stata uccisa e loro si sarebbero occupati di far fuori la bestia. 

«Jimmy sembra apprezzarlo» Castiel continua a guardare fisso davanti a sé. È interessante come ora pensi a ciò che potrebbe piacere a Jimmy «Era il film preferito di Claire. Lo guardavano insieme»

Il cuore di Dean inizia a farsi improvvisamente pesante, e fa violenza su se stesso per non guardare Castiel. Sa che Jimmy era un padre, ma lo ignora così come ha scelto di ignorarlo per tutto quel tempo; così come ha scelto di pensare che il Trench Coat chiaro e gli occhi blu _fossero_ Castiel, come indicassero la presenza di un alleato, un amico, qualcuno di cui fidarsi. Jimmy era sempre stato lì, però, dietro ogni gesto, dietro ogni cosa di Cas che però era solo presa in prestito. 

«Ci sono altre cose che, insomma, Jimmy apprezza?» chiede, abbassando lo sguardo. Castiel sembra pensarci per un po', aggrottando la fronte. Infine, alza gli occhi su di lui, e Dean è distratto e abbassa la guardia, quindi si ritrova a fissarli. 

«Gli Hamburgers» risponde «Un buon libro e i film di James Bond» poi fa una faccia confusa «E che le persone intorno a lui si lavino» 

«Dì a Jimmy che è un idiota» 

«Risponde che almeno non puzza» 

**

Poi le cose precipitano, proprio nello stesso modo in cui ha notato Castiel perde la Grazia: a poco a poco.

Sono nel mezzo di un supermercato, in pieno pomeriggio, con Bobby che si lamenta dei prezzi di tutto e di qualunque cosa, e Castiel sta fissando con attenzione la composizione dei cetrioli sotto aceto. Poi alza gli occhi, per dire qualcosa che però non esce dalle sue labbra: rimane fermo, fissandolo come se cercasse in Dean qualche tipo di risposta, e fa una faccia che potrebbe essere definita solo con la parola  _strana_ . Infine, starnutisce.

«Credo che dovremmo inserire un pacco di fazzolettini nella lista della spesa» ridacchia Sam, mentre Cas tira su col naso e Dean lo fissa come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Lascia che Sam cambi corsia, che insegua Bobby nel reparto surgelati. 

«Stai bene?» domanda. Castiel fa un cenno col capo, con tutta l'aria di non stare per niente bene. 

Jimmy non si presenta per tutta la giornata e, a parte lo strano starnuto, anche Castiel sembra più se stesso di quanto lo sia stato negli ultimi mesi. Di quanto lo sia stato da _anni_. L'ultima volta che Dean potrebbe aver visto il Castiel che conosce è stato prima di Lisa, una vita fa. Dopo c'è stato l'altro Castiel, quello della guerra, delle scelte sbagliate e degli errori consapevoli; lo stesso che non gli ha chiesto aiuto perché non ricadesse tutto sui Winchester. Su di lui. Ma la cosa peggiore – quella che gli fa male e lo spinge a non riuscire a guardare Castiel negli occhi – è che Castiel è diventato tutto quello per colpa sua. Buttando tutte le cazzate sul ”andrò all'inferno e tornerò indietro per te”, Dean non era lì quando Cas ne aveva bisogno. Che non fosse per sua scelta o meno non aveva mai avuto importanza.

Nei giorni successivi non parlano granché. Non che normalmente parlino, se non per discutere di come ammazzare il Dio pagano del giorno. Suppone che vada bene così. Decide di impiegare il pomeriggio nell'ubriacarsi, visto che Sam non accenna a muovere il culo e Bobby continua a urlargli contro ogni volta che tocca qualcosa. Quindi beve. Nessuno può dirgli niente per quello. Nessuno tranne Jimmy, ovviamente, perché è un rompicoglioni più rompicoglioni di Sam nel giorno del _ricordiamo a Dean che dovrebbe essere sobrio_. Stupido fanatico religioso. La cosa peggiore è che si sente in colpa anche nei suoi confronti. Ricordare che Jimmy ha effettivamente pregato Castiel di possederlo non lo aiuta neanche un po' a stare meglio. 

«Sei ancora capace di ubriacarti?»

Dean alza lo sguardo. Jimmy lo guarda. Deve aver preso la cosa del guardare da Cas. «Solo se mi ci metto d'impegno» Dean si sistema meglio contro la parete, nascosto dietro l'officina di Bobby, come quando aveva diciassette anni e si rifugiava dalla rabbia del padre. Ci sono alcuni momenti, momenti come quelli, in cui sa che in qualche modo Jimmy è più presente di Cas, che ha il controllo totale; non come in altri, dove era Jimmy a parlare, ma nei movimenti c'era ancora qualcosa di Castiel, e la connessione tra i due si spezzava facilmente. Dean prende un sorso di whisky, e pensa a quanto si incazzerà Bobby quando scoprirà che gliel'ha finito. Gli porge la bottiglia «Stai per morire, amico. Dovresti concedertene un po'»

Senza dire una parola, Jimmy si siede al suo fianco. Non accetta il whisky, ma peggio per lui. Quella è la prima volta in cui ha l'impressione di essere _solo_ con Jimmy, ma non migliora affatto la situazione. Tutto ciò che hanno fatto da quando Castiel ha iniziato a cadere è stato chiudersi da Bobby, immergersi in una quotidianità – fatta di piatti puliti, film di animazione e lavoretti temporanei – che non appartiene (e mai apparterrà) a nessuno di loro, e che di certo non è utile. Potrebbero fare qualcosa come impedire la sua morte, e non può fare a meno di pensarci mentre Sam si lamenta del suo silenzio, mentre i passi di Castiel si allontanano silenziosamente dalla sua camera. Immagina che forse Jimmy potrebbe salvarsi, se Castiel se ne andasse. Prende un sorso, lasciando che l'alcool gli offuschi i pensieri.

«Sono già morto quando ho detto _sì_ a Castiel» dice, con una punta di asprezza nella voce «L'ho accettato»

Sono tutte balle. Jimmy non è ancora morto, non ha accettato la morte perché semplicemente non è una cosa che si accetta, non è una cosa su cui si passa sopra e basta. «Perché l'hai fatto?»

Jimmy fa un sorriso tutto storto, un po' spezzato, poggiando la testa sulla parete e lasciando che il sole gli accarezzi il viso «Credevo nella causa» mormora, chiudendo gli occhi. «E volevo tenere al sicuro la mia famiglia» sorride. Dean prende un altro sorso, questa volta più lungo. «Poi ho smesso di credere nella causa, e ho semplicemente iniziato a credere in Castiel»

«Brutta mossa»

«Davvero. Ma credo ancora in lui»

Dean rimane con la bottiglia poggiata sulle labbra, immobile, mentre qualcosa di umido e freddo si fa largo nel suo petto, e gli rende difficile respirare. È il tono in cui Jimmy l'ha detto – un po' come se stesse parlando con qualcun'altro, qualcuno che non è Dean – a spaventarlo, a toccare la piccola parte di lui che vuole dimenticare, che sa che si tratta di Cas, Dio santo, e per quanto possa essere arrabbiato o ubriaco o fingere di non vedere, sarà sempre Cas e farà sempre male. Nel tono di Jimmy c'è però più di questo. C'è una fiducia intima e personale che lo fa sentire a disagio, di troppo.

«Castiel ha detto che lo odi. Che odi entrambi, in realtà»

Jimmy ridacchia, basso «Sì, quel figlio di puttana si è preso il mio corpo e la mia vita. Il punto è che per quanto lo odi, la fede non se ne va»

Dean sente la gola stringersi in una morsa, rendendo doloroso anche solo respirare. Jimmy lo sta guardando come se si aspettasse un qualche tipo di risposta, gli occhi resi chiarissimi dalla luce del sole. Probabilmente quello è il momento in cui dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma ha la gola secca e la mente intorpidita, e tutto quello che può pensare è che _sa_ di cosa Jimmy sta parlando. Ha ancora fede in Castiel. Ha sempre sperato – anche dopo tutta quella merda delle porte del purgatorio, anche dopo l'essere stato Dio e aver liberato i Leviatani – che tornasse. Ed a quel punto, se aprisse bocca potrebbe dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Quindi non lo fa, lascia che il non detto parli per lui. 

«E io?» chiede invece, bevendo ancora, aspettando che l'alcool faccia un altro po' effetto, il necessario per stare bene.

Jimmy stringe le labbra e gli si avvicina, tutto qui, allungando una mano verso di lui – il tanto per farla comparire e scomparire dalla sua visuale, passargliela tra i capelli, le dita fredde e il suo respiro vicino. Dean fa quasi scivolare la bottiglia, perché deve tenere a mente che quello non è e non può essere Cas, che lui non farebbe mai qualcosa di così semplice, così umano, e chiude gli occhi solo per un attimo, solo per immaginare che invece lo sia, che siano le labbra di Castiel a posarsi sulle sue. 

«Tu sei molesto» mormora Jimmy, lasciando che Dean apra di nuovo gli occhi e se lo ritrovi a un palmo dal viso «E sai la cosa peggiore? Castiel può vedere ogni cosa, in ogni momento, in ogni luogo; può sentire ogni preghiera, ogni sussurro, ogni voce – e qualche volta, sceglie di sentire solo la tua» poi si allontana, facendo una smorfia, togliendogli il Whisky e prendendone sorsi generosi.

Dean lo guarda con il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie. Tutto il resto muore nel silenzio.

**

Castiel peggiora. Bobby dice che si deve rassegnare e gli da' strani intrugli per tenerlo in piedi fino alla caduta vera, quella definitiva; una volta lì, sarà umano. Dean non è sicuro di come si senta al riguardo, se lo strano senso di vomito che lo assale vi sia in qualche modo legato o se abbia a che fare con l'odore orrendo delle erbe usate da Bobby. In ogni caso, Jimmy si ripresenta. Dean inizia ad evitarli entrambi.

Quando Sam lo raggiunge, questa volta è preparato «Non osare dire che sei preoccupato per me» ma Sam è previdente ed è più furbo di lui, quindi si mette a sedere, incrocia le braccia e decide di rendergli la vita difficile. «Non vi parlate» dice, con il tono petulante di un bambino che vede i genitori litigare «Riuscite a rimanere nella stessa stanza per ore senza neanche guardarvi»

Dean alza un sopracciglio. «Cas ci ha ingannato. Ci ha tradito. Come pensi che possa passare sopra questo?»

Sam scrolla le spalle, con sguardo vagamente colpevole «Ti ho tradito per un demone, Dean. E tu ci sei passato sopra» dice, e Dean non può evitare di sentire qualcosa di doloroso pulsare nel suo petto. Stringe un pugno, deglutisce. Più che passarci sopra, potrebbe dire che l'ha sotterrato, seppellito tanto in profondità da perderne traccia. E poi con Sam è sempre stato diverso. Qualsiasi cosa accada, Dean non potrà mai smettere di sacrificarsi per lui «So che non ne vuoi parlare e che fingi che sia tutto okay, ma devi veramente venire a patti con il fatto che Cas non può smettere di essere Cas, per quanto tu possa volerlo o per quanto tu possa odiarlo. Capisci?»

Dean lo guarda, ma no, non vuole capire. Sam ci mette la sua buona volontà, ma c'è una cosa che Castiel ha spezzato e che non può mettere a posto in nessun modo, che diventa sempre più grande e gli fa paura, così tanta che preferisce tenersi lontano. È per questo che Castiel continua a mettere in fila piatti e libri e che Dean continua ad ignorarlo. Qualche volta, in quei momenti, si chiede che cosa Jimmy veda dentro Castiel, quella cosa che continua a fargli avere fede in lui; e allora distoglie lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi, mentre il rumore delle stoviglie gli si accumula nelle orecchie.

**

Due giorni dopo, Castiel si ammala. Inizia con un raffreddore, che deteriora fino a quando Dean non lo ritrova in mezzo alla cucina, tremante e con gli occhi spenti, facendo sì che il cuore gli si fermi nel petto, perché per un solo attimo non riesce a capire che cosa ci sia di sbagliato, se deve temere che scompaia di nuovo sotto i suoi occhi o che – Dio onnipotente – muoia lì, senza nessuna spiegazione o parola o scusa; senza colmare nessuno dei silenzi, degli spazi a metà che rimangono sempre tra di loro. Si sente morire, ed è una reazione spropositata.

Serve Sam per farlo tornare a respirare «Trentotto di febbre» sbotta, e Dean lascia la presa sui bordi della sedia, osservando Castiel socchiudere gli occhi e inclinare pigramente la testa.

Sono passate due settimane da quando è iniziata. Quattro giorni da quando Jimmy lo ha baciato. Sam posa una mano sulla fronte di Cas, che chiude gli occhi di riflesso. Per qualche motivo, Dean distoglie lo sguardo «Dovresti riposare» 

Castiel fa un verso, uno che potrebbe voler dire che non ha bisogno di cose come il riposo o l'essere raffreddato, perché è un angelo del signore; o quel che ne rimane. Sam gli da' del paracetamolo, in ogni caso, e Cas rimane seduto ancora per un po', aspettando qualche magico miglioramento. 

Si chiede come sarà, una volta umano. È un po' stupido che, nonostante abbia passato millenni ad osservare l'umanità, Castiel debba imparare tutte quelle cose come il coprirsi quando fa freddo e il leggere le controindicazioni delle medicine; che debba imparare a lavarsi tutti i giorni, a riscaldare il cibo e che non sempre le cose belle aiutano a dimenticare quelle brutte. Che a volte, in realtà, contro quelle brutte non ci si può fare niente e bisogna solo andare avanti, sopravvivere. Forse quest'ultima lezione la sa già. La febbre si abbassa e si alza, ma Cas rifiuta il riposo.

Durante la notte, Dean è svegliato da un incubo. Trova Castiel che vomita in bagno, pallido e sudato, accasciato vicino alla tavoletta del cesso. 

«Torna a dormire» 

Ma entrambi sanno che Dean non se ne andrà. Gli tiene la fronte mentre vomita ancora, e gli da' qualcosa per farlo stare meglio. Deve costringerlo a lasciare il bagno e sorreggerlo fino alla camera da letto, la testa piegata sulla sua spalla e le labbra che gli sfiorano il collo. Gli occhi di Castiel sono liquidi, quando lo mette sul letto, e nel buio può sentirli ancora su di sé. 

Si stende al suo fianco. Sospira. Una mano di Castiel si aggrappa all'estremità della sua maglietta.

« _Ho paura_ » confessa, roco, in un affanno, e quelle parole sembrano spezzarlo. «È come essere rotti» 

Dean allenta la presa di Castiel, fa scivolare le dita nelle sue. Rimangono in silenzio.

**

**III**

So we'll just keep each other, 

As safe as we can.

Until we reach the border, 

Until we make our plan.

(Run - Daughter)

 

La mattina, Castiel se ne è andato. Jimmy lo guarda con gli occhi socchiusi, immobile, e Dean si ritrova a pensare ci sia qualcosa di incondizionatamente diverso tra lui e Castiel, come un velo pallido e sottile, che una volta posato si increspa in base alla superficie su cui viene steso. Non gli piace pensarlo – _sentirlo_ – ma in quel momento è grato che non ci sia Castiel, quello miserabile e sconfitto, che lo fa sentire come se il mondo potesse fermarsi da un momento all'altro solo perché l'angelo che l'ha tirato fuori dall'inferno non è più quell'immensa forza celeste, ma solo un uomo. 

«Hai un buon odore» dice, con voce impastata, e Dean sente lo stomaco ripiegarsi su se stesso. 

«Di vomito e sudore?» deglutisce.

Jimmy sorride. È la prima volta che lo fa «Solo sudore»

«Buongiorno, Jimmy»

Un attimo di silenzio. Jimmy chiude gli occhi e dice: «Sai sempre quando non sono Castiel» senza nessun motivo particolare, come per accertarsi che sia così. _Non è abbastanza ovvio?_ Si ritrova a pensare, perché non ha mai valutato la possibilità di cadere in errore.

«Beh, anche se quello è il suo corpo, non –» Dean si ferma quando capisce che cosa ha appena detto. Non finisce la frase.

«Il _suo_ corpo?» 

«Non è quello che volevo dire» 

«No. È esattamente quello che volevi dire» dice, lasciando Dean con uno strano senso di nausea quando si alza e se ne va, passandosi una mano dietro il collo e scomparendo dietro la porta. 

**

Castiel non torna.

«È debole» spiega semplicemente, con quella voce bassa che usa solo quando parla di Castiel e che riesce sempre a sorprenderlo, perché non c'è nessuna possibilità che Jimmy possa veramente usare quel tono per Castiel. Non dopo tutto ciò che gli ha fatto. «Credo abbia solo bisogno di riposare»

Ed è tutto. Si sente stordito, mentre Jimmy inizia ad abituarsi ad essere il primo in comando. Si muove in casa di Bobby come se ci avesse sempre vissuto, ed è possibilmente peggio di Sam. Vuole dire, Sam è affrontabile, ci ha avuto a che fare tutta la vita, ma Jimmy – lui si comporta come se quel posto potesse essere davvero la loro casa, come se ci abitassero, e non crede di poterlo affrontare. Addirittura aggiusta le cose nel tempo libero, e Dean si sente incredibilmente irritato perché quello è il suo lavoro; e gli fa chiedere se quello sia il Jimmy Novak prima di Castiel, quello che ha rimboccato le coperte alla figlia notte dopo notte, che ha infilato il cappotto e promesso alla moglie che sarebbe stato presto di ritorno. Quello che ha pregato un angelo in un atto di fede. 

Quel Jimmy Novak – con cui Dean si rifiuta di parlare, possibilmente perché è _quel_ Jimmy Novak che l'ha baciato e nella lista di cose che sta ingigantendo quella si trova proprio in cima – è sereno. Strano, ma è la parola che userebbe per definirlo. 

«L'unica cosa che non capisco» dice Dean, mentre Sam lo sta aiutando a fare i piatti. Senza Cas hanno deciso per una turnazione, o qualcosa del genere «È perché tu non sia arrabbiato con Cas»

Sam non sembra neanche pensarci, passando la spugnetta sulla pentola «Ti ha tirato fuori dall'Inferno, Dean»

Grazie per il _friendly reminder._ Non è come se non lo sapesse. Ma – 

«Mentre non c'eri, non so, è come se fossi stato più occupato dall'idea di salvati che dal salvarti veramente. Quindi è arrivata Ruby, e continuava a ripetere che ti avremmo vendicato, che mi avrebbe aiutato, che tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Ero solo e tu sei sempre stata l'unica cosa che abbia mai avuto. E Cas, non so, penso che sia stato simile» scrolla le spalle, prendendo un grande respiro. Gli tremano le mani. Dean lo vede, è abituato a notare tutte le più piccole cose in Sam. È sempre stato il suo lavoro. «Voleva tenerti al sicuro. Volevamo entrambi che fossi al sicuro e abbiamo sbagliato»

«Tu _empatizzi_ per lui» realizza Dean, scandendo le parole.

Silenzio.

Porca merda. «E quale parte del tenermi al sicuro prevede il pugnalarmi alle spalle, Sam?» 

Nessuna risposta. Probabilmente è stato troppo. Probabilmente c'è qualcosa nel suo DNA che spinge gli altri a fare sempre le scelte sbagliate quando è coinvolto il suo nome. «Quello che voglio dire, Sam, è che...»

«Una volta hai detto che siamo fratelli. Non importa quanto le cose si mettano male, questo non cambia»

«Cas non è mio fratello»

«Esattamente» 

Sam prende un altro respiro, smettendo di strofinare la pentola. Dean evita di guardarlo. Sa essere un coglione codardo, a volte «E ti ha tirato fuori dall'inferno quando io non ci sono riuscito. È per questo che riesco a perdonarlo. Non mi fido di lui, ma non posso non perdonarlo» 

Dean vorrebbe che fosse così semplice. Sbuffa e grugnisce e poi da' un pugnetto sul braccio di Sam, solo per godersi la sua espressione da _Dean, sto cercando di essere serio, per l'amor di Dio_ e riderci un po' su. «Amo quando ti comporti in questo modo, Polyanna» 

«Idiota» 

«Puttana» 

Finiscono di fare i piatti senza scambiarsi altre parole, esaurendo la dose di buoni sentimenti della giornata. Jimmy chiama Sam un paio di volte per una cosa che ha a che fare con delle tubature e dopodiché li vede scomparire sull'auto di Bobby diretti Dio solo sa dove in città. Magari stanno progettando di avere un altro pigiama party all'insegna della Disney e di cupcakes rosa. Riesce ad immaginarlo ed è super agghiacciante, ma niente che lo riguardi. Tornano per cena.

«Puoi smettere di cucinare solo uova?» 

Dean sobbalza, come se fosse stato punto. Non si è ancora abituato alla presenza costante di Jimmy. Lo mette a disagio, perché anche se non lo dirà ad alta voce – non è così che funziona per i Winchester. La strada migliore è sempre seppellire le cose e lasciare che ti corrodano poco per volta – non si fida di Castiel, e non ha intenzione di capire se può fidarsi di Jimmy. 

«Sempre meglio di ciò che cucinava Castiel. Non so cosa gli abbia anche solo fatto pensare di potersi mettere ai fornelli» 

Jimmy fa un attimo di silenzio. «Tu» Guarda Dean come se fosse stupido «Ti ha osservato farlo, quando eri con Lisa. Credeva di poterci riuscire»

Non sa come dovrebbe reagire a quelle parole, ma non lo fanno stare bene. Lo fanno solo incazzare «Figlio di puttana» spegne il gas, depositando le uova nel piatto. Desidera prendere a pugni qualcosa, ma non può farlo. «Mi spiava?» domanda, evitando il suo sguardo.

« _No_ » sillaba Jimmy, con semplicità «Gli è stato comandato di salvarti. È il solo ordine che abbia mai continuato a servire» 

«Ero con Lisa. Stavo bene. Non avevo bisogno di essere salvato» 

«Può darsi» pausa. Jimmy soppesa le parole «Castiel non la pensava allo stesso modo. Non pensava stessi bene» 

Ora Dean vorrebbe ridere. Sam era dannatamente morto; o, almeno, credeva fosse così. E Castiel pensava che Dean non stesse bene? Non aveva la più pallida idea. Stronzo. L'aveva osservato, per poi permettersi di riportare Sam indietro (fallendo). Aveva aspettato un anno, prima di dirglielo. Un fottutissimo anno. Gli aveva dato tempo sufficiente per credere che, nonostante nella sua vita avesse fallito ogni cosa, forse sarebbe potuto essere un buon padre per Ben; forse avrebbe potuto amare Lisa. Non poteva essere felice, ma avrebbe potuto fare quelle due cose. Solo quelle. 

«Lo pensavo anch'io»

Dean alza gli occhi. Jimmy sta quasi per sorridere, ma è un sorriso ironico, quasi brutto «Gli angeli hanno sentimenti. Mentono quando dicono altrettanto.»

«Che cazzo significa?»

Scrolla le spalle «Niente. Credo soltanto che dovresti saperlo» poi, guardandolo «Ora, per piacere, butta quelle uova»

**

Si sbronzano insieme il terzo giorno. Sam non approverebbe, ma Sam dorme e Bobby è troppo occupato a farsi i cazzi suoi che a pensare a loro, quindi è notte e si stanno sbronzando. Jimmy fa molti meno complimenti di Sam, prende tutto ciò che Dean gli da' da bere senza lamentarsi, mantenendo questo stato di ferma consapevolezza che riesce a far sembrare la cosa meno patetica.

«Credo di star per morire» dice, tra un bicchiere e l'altro. Dean ridacchia nervosamente, senza che Jimmy se la prenda; ride a sua volta «Castiel è a un tanto _così_ » mima una piccola distanza tra il pollice e l'indice «È strano, sai, sentire qualcosa di così immenso diventare – _diventare_ » si ferma, stringendo gli occhi. Dean aspetta che finisca, perché ora è curioso nel modo in cui potrebbe esserlo solo da sbronzo, senza paura dei risvolti. Jimmy, una volta, ha detto che essere incatenati a un angelo è come essere aggrappati a una supernova. Ha sempre creduto che fosse una cosa giusta, per Castiel, essere qualcosa di così bello e allo stesso tempo pronto a distruggersi e disperdersi nell'universo. «Non lo so» conclude, massaggiandosi le tempie «È una luce diversa»

Prende un altro sorso.

«Non riesco ancora a capire la tua rabbia. Somiglia al dolore.»

Dean decide che quello è il momento per cambiare discorso. «Cosa vuoi fare, prima di morire? Voglio dire, tutti abbiamo una lista di cose da fare prima di morire.»

Jimmy allora porta la testa all'indietro e sghignazza, in un modo che richiama un duemilaquattordici mai esistito. Ora potrebbe rabbrividire, Dean, e le cose essere un po' peggio di quanto già non siano. Ma anche in quella risata si tratta di Jimmy, Jimmy e non Cas, quindi il sorriso ha qualcosa di diverso, le rughe agli angoli degli occhi si increspano con un'altra sfumatura, il suono che emette non è familiare, ma è doloroso allo stesso modo. «Qualche volta sai essere patetico.»

«Hey, ho fermato la dannata apocalisse. Posso permettermelo» 

Jimmy gliene dà atto alzando il mento, mostrando i denti in un altro sorriso. Dean si deve trattenere giusto un po' per non sovrapporre l'immagine di Cas con quella di Jimmy. «E guarda quali sono state le conseguenze»

Dean sogghigna sul collo della bottiglia prima di posarci la bocca. Jimmy abbassa e alza lo sguardo, inumidendosi il labbro inferiore. «Ho una lista» dichiara, risucchiando l'aria. Questa volta, Dean si trattiene dal chiedergli esplicitamente di Cas. Quell'uomo sta morendo, e a lui importa solo di un angelo in caduta libera. Ci deve essere qualcosa di sbagliato, davvero. 

«Voglio mangiare e dormire, tanto, per tutto quel tempo in cui Castiel me l'ha negato»

Dean prende un sorso. Sì, quello si può fare. Può smettere di cucinare uova e dargli il suo letto e sarebbe perfetto. «Leggere. Provare lo shawerma. Scopare. Dormire» la voce si spezza « _Non morire_ »

Adesso il whisky ha tutto un altro sapore, uno forte e amaro che gli fa venire voglia di vomitare, di rannicchiarsi e fingere di non aver sentito. È come se tutta l'aria gli fosse stata tolta dai polmoni, quando Jimmy Novak decide che non vuole morire. 

«Rivedere Claire»

Un sorso. Due parole. Rivedere Claire è più importante del Non Morire. 

**

Jimmy non ha un equilibrio stabile. Deve sorreggerlo più volte mentre fanno le scale, sentire le sue mani aggrapparsi ai vestiti e il calore del suo respiro. _Non Castiel_ , si ripete, deglutendo. E anche se lo fosse, le cose non sarebbero diverse. 

«Sai perché Castiel mi ha scelto?» ci sono ancora quattro gradini da superare per la camera da letto, e Jimmy potrebbe essere quasi in grado di affrontarli da solo. 

«Avevi fede»

«No. Castiel mi ha scelto perché avevo dubbi»

_Non sono uno strumento, come tu dici. Ho dubbi._

Qualche volta, pensa che sia quello a fotterlo completamente ogni volta che si ritrova con lui, il modo in cui parla di Cas, lo stesso in cui Dean parlarebbe di Cas. «Credevo che fossi, tipo, il fan numero uno dello squadrone celeste»

Ride vicino al suo orecchio «Dio se ne è andato, ricordi?»

Sono davanti alla porta, adesso, e gli occhi di Jimmy sono straordinariamente _vivi_. Trattiene il respiro.

«Penso che tu non abbia bisogno di perdonare Castiel» gli dice, posandosi contro la parete «Che non gli dia colpa per le sue azioni. Che incolpi solo te stesso»

Il respiro di Dean si fa pesante. C'è questa cosa, in Jimmy, il fatto che continui a dire cose. Cose su Castiel. Cose che non vuole sentire. Come se avesse qualcosa da dimostrare, qualcosa che non riesce a capire, che non vuole capire. Poi esala: «Perché mi hai baciato?»

«Era nella lista»

Così questa volta è Dean a baciarlo, premendo le labbra con forza, perché Jimmy non è Castiel, ma Jimmy è bello, bello in modo umano, e caldo e baciarlo non è la cosa giusta da fare, ma è semplice e Dean ha passato tutta la sua vita a fare cose sbagliate, a scegliere le persone sbagliate, e Cas – si ferma per respirare, stringendo le labbra. Non può salvare Jimmy. 

(Non è stato in grado di salvare Castiel).

«Ho paura»

Alza lo sguardo. Questa volta non capisce se a parlare è Jimmy o Cas, quell'altro Cas, quello di cui ancora si fida.

**

Quella notte dormono nello stesso letto. Potrebbe essere più imbarazzante di così, se fossero entrambi sobri e se la situazione fosse diversa, ma invece, quando Jimmy si stende al suo fianco, chiudendo pigramente gli occhi, le cose non sono così terribili. Se non fosse che invece lo sono, perché Jimmy Novak ha paura. Il senso di impotenza lo lascia senza respiro. 

«Credevo mi odiassi» dice, nel silenzio della camera, Jimmy che si sistema un po' meglio nelle coperte, inspirando.

«Corretto»

«Allora perché... »

Jimmy apre gli occhi, metà volto immerso nel cuscino, e Dean deve prendere un profondo respiro. Può capire l'odio, davvero. Può capire perché Jimmy possa essere arrabbiato con lui, perché desideri vivere, perché desideri vendetta. È stato cresciuto con queste cose, le conosce. Può anche capire perché Jimmy gli piaccia, con il suo essersi sacrificato per sua figlia e il sorriso un po' storto, l'essere a metà tra il suo passato normale e il suo presente soprannaturale. Ma non riesce a capire perché, invece, non si comporti affatto come se lo odiasse. 

«Non provo risentimento?» mormora, con un briciolo di sorriso, un qualcosa che vuole dire _di chi altri_ «Deve essere stata l'influenza di Castiel»

«Cosa diavolo vuoi dire?» 

Jimmy lo fissa e aspetta. Il modo in cui il cuore di Dean accellera non è naturale.

«Tutto ciò che ha fatto, è sempre stato per te. Io... l'ho sempre sentito, capisci? Non sono stato cosciente neanche per la metà del tempo che Castiel ha passato sulla terra, e ogni volta che riemergevo dal vuoto c'era il tuo nome. Ovunque. _Dean_ »

Jimmy è ubriaco, ecco cosa, e Dean non lo vuole sentire. Non vuole che parli. 

«Dean» ripete, ancora, e realizza che Jimmy non ha mai pronunciato il suo nome, prima, che è diverso dal modo in cui Cas l'ha sempre pronunciato, con un'inflessione strana, come se il suono avesse un sapore particolare nelle sue labbra.

«Non odi neanche Castiel, vero? Non davvero.»

Jimmy inclina la testa «Dovresti poterlo capire»

Dean allunga una mano, allora, posando il palmo della mano sul suo viso, realizzando che quelli sono gli ultimi giorni di Jimmy Novak, che in poco tempo non lo vedrà mai più. Sempre che Castiel torni. Sempre che le cose vadano davvero male. Ma non c'è un compromesso, vero? Con Cas non ci sono mai stati mezzi termini, non ci possono essere anche questa volta. 

«Dean»

«Mi dispiace»

«Dean» lo chiama, ancora. 

La gola di Dean si secca « _Cas_ » esala.

Castiel lo guarda. Dean capisce. 

«È morto»

Non serve altro.

**

Dal Nebraska a Pointiac, Illinois, sono dieci ore di macchina. Tutto ciò che Dean vuole è prendere le chiavi dell'Impala e guidare. Guidare fino a Claire. È l'unica cosa che può fare. È tutto ciò che deve all'anima di Jimmy Novak. 

La mattina dopo Sam lo afferra per un braccio mentre esce dal bagno, usando tutti i suoi due metri per ostruigli il passaggio «Dean» dice, con condiscendenza, quasi volesse rassicurarlo. Non ha ancora capito perché tutti, lì dentro, credono che sia lui quello con problemi. «Stai bene?»

«Ovvio» risponde, perché è questo quello che risponde a Sam quando gli chiede se sta bene. È quello che gli ha sempre risposto. Non può guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli che invece no, non sta bene. Che Jimmy è morto e Cas è tornato, e non sa come venire a patti per il modo in cui la morte di Jimmy lo fa sentire e per il modo in cui il ritorno di Cas lo fa sentire. Che nei suoi incubi, adesso, c'è il modo in cui Cas muore in quel lago. Non riesce a respirare. Ma è solo un attimo. Riprende il controllo – è quello che fa sempre – e scivola in un sogghigno svogliato. «Devo solo finire una cosa». 

Castiel sceglie di andare con lui. Non ne è sorpreso. La verità è che hanno bisogno di quelle dieci ore – che Dean ne ha bisogno, che le trascorrano in silenzio o con la radio accesa o ad ascoltare tutte le cose che potrebbero o non potrebbero dirsi. Dean ha sempre fatto schifo, in questo. Nel dire le cose. Tutto ciò che sa è che mentre Jimmy Novak stava morendo, lui aveva paura che Cas se ne fosse andato. Vorrebbe ridere. Per questo avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione fin dall'inizio. 

«Non so se sia una buona idea, il fatto che tu venga con me»

Castiel alza gli occhi, distogliendo l'attenzione dal finestrino. Dean stringe le mani intorno al volante, perché potrebbe davvero lasciarlo solo per afferrare Castiel e prenderlo a pugni, perché ora può farlo senza spaccarsi una mano e perché ha bisogno di realizzare che Cas è davvero lì. 

«Tu hai il suo aspetto. E devo dire a Claire che suo padre è morto. Come posso... ?»

«Ho il suo aspetto» concede, e poi fiata «Ma non sono lui»

Dean allora si morde la lingua. In un certo senso, Jimmy Novak non è mai neanche stato Jimmy Novak. Stava iniziando a capirlo solo negli ultimi tempi. Jimmy Novak è sempre stato Castiel, è questa la cosa crudele. Loro se ne sono sempre dimenticati, ma è così. «Lo so» risponde, perché immagina che Cas voglia sentirselo dire.

«Senti, io e Jimmy, ci siamo... »

«Baciati?»

Silenzio. « _Sì_ » borbotta, e un po' si vergona nell'ammetterlo. «Non so quanto tu fossi presente ma, sì, insomma... »

«Sono sempre stato presente, Dean»

«Quindi sai... quello che ha detto Jimmy... era...»

«Non ha mentito» e il _sei sempre stato tu_ rimane solo non detto.

Arrivano a Pointiac qualche ora dopo. Il quartiere di Jimmy è esattamente come Dean lo ricordava, molto americano e molto apple pie life. Si guarda intorno e si chiede distrattamente per quanto abbia abitato lì, se sia stata Amelia a scegliere la casa e il fenicottero rosa finto che sta in giardino. Si chiede quanti pezzi di Jimmy ci siano, in quel posto, quanti di questi non sarà mai in grado di vedere. 

Dean sta fermo nella veranda. Prende un profondo respiro. Non sa come fare. Tergiversa, e Castiel è lì per vedere il suo panico.

«Cosa farai, ora che sei umano?» chiede, perché insomma, anche se la cosa gli è un attimo sfuggita di mente, deve realizzare che Castiel è umano. Sono troppe cose tutte insieme. «Non so come affrontarla, la tua umanità. Non so come aiutarti. Hai detto che cadere è doloroso, che è come essere rotti, e io...»

Sì, sta veramente entrando nel panico. Allora Castiel, anche se forse non è il momento più opportuno, sorride «Non sono rotto, Dean. Non ho bisogno di essere aggiustato» poi gli prende la mano, e il cuore di Dean, per qualche secondo, semplicemente rallenta, mentre le sue dita stringono intorno a quelle di Cas. «Credo solo che rimarrò qui»

Suonano. È Claire ad aprire. 

Dean non conosceva Jimmy Novak. Quel poco che sa di lui lo sa grazie a Castiel, grazie a ciò che aveva di umano quando era ancora un angelo. Quindi non sa come dirlo. Ma «Dobbiamo parlare di tuo padre» sembra un buon inizio, dopotutto. 

 


End file.
